An Adventure With May!
by A Random Human
Summary: Skye's having trouble coping with her parents deaths in the Pueltown Floods five years ago. One day at school, she gets an amazing invitation which turns her life upside down. She travels to Hoenn and she meets a girl who had just moved to Littleroot Town. The two girls then go on an adventure of a lifetime, with many ups and downs involving two bad guy groups at the heart of it.
1. Nightmares and Geography Tests!

**This story is based on Skye, my OC's, life before becoming an Oblivia Pokemon Ranger! It will mostly be based in Hoenn, and the storyline will be similar to Emerald's as I have Pokemon Emerald and have started playing on it again! I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

"_Mommy! Daddy!" A seven year old girl was stood there, looking at her parents who were in trouble._

_"Get out of here! It is dangerous!..."_

_"And whatever you do... Look after your little brother..."_

_"Mommy... Daddy..." The girl stood on top of the kitchen cupboard whilst holding her six year old brother tightly and watched with fear in her eyes as her parents drowned in the flooded room._

_"Sissy? Why Mommy and Daddy no moving or breathing?" The little boy asked the girl._

_"Mommy and Daddy are in the night sky now... They are two of the brightest stars..." The girl reassuringly told her brother before bursting into tears. The Pueltown floods would haunt the girl for the rest of her life.  
_

"SKYE! Wake up! You are having a nightmare!" I jolted up in my bed and began to cry. My cousin, Kaylie, hugged my whilst I did so. The door swung open then and my little brother and other cousin, Daniel and Lunick were stood there yawning.

"Whassup, Cuz?" Lunick yawned.

"She had that dream again." Kaylie snapped at her older brother. Daniel groaned and walked back to bed. The reason that we lived with our cousins? I was the little girl from the nightmare. Daniel was the little boy. I really did see my parents drown with my own eyes. I am still haunted to this very day, so that means for five years. I am twelve, you see. My Aunt and Uncle died in the Pueltown Floods. As Lunick was a Ranger and deemed capable enough, we got to stay in our Aunt and Uncle's house as long as Lunick came to check on us at least once a week. Lunick is 22 now, Kaylie is 14 and Daniel is 11.

"There there, cousin... Calm down... Don't cry... It was all just a dream. It is all over... And hey, just remeber what you told Daniel when it happened. The two brightest stars in the night sky are your parents, and look... It is a clear night out there and you can see the stars." Lunick said as he hugged me when Kaylie let go of me.

I walked over to the window and opened it wide when Lunick had gone back to bed. Kaylie and me shared a room, so whenever I had that particular nightmare, she would stay awake until I fall back to sleep. Kaylie stood next to me for a bit and we were both quiet until I had the courage to speak up.

"Hey, Kaylie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you done the geography homework?"

"Huh?... Oh no! Thanks for reminding me!" Kaylie quickly ran to her little desk in our room and began to do the homework, which was unfortunately to revise for a test tomorrow.

**The next day, just before the Geography test...**

"Excuse me, Miss Jones, but the head wishes to see Skye Melodi Cloud in his office immediately." The head's assistant said as she walked into the room whilst Miss Jones, our geography teacher, was handing out the test papers.

"Can you wait until after the test?"

"Sorry, but the head says that it is urgent."

"Fine then. Skye, off you go. Do you think that you can take the test during your free lesson today?"

"S'pose so." I walked out of the room, thinking to myself. Why does the head want to see me of all of the 800+ students in the school? Am I in trouble? I have never got into trouble before, and that would go down really bad on my record.

"Oooh! Skye's in trouble! Skye's in trouble!" The bullies of the class began to chant. I just blocked them out as I walked out of the room and to the head's office. I got sent in straight away.

"Right. Skye. I recieved this letter a few weeks ago from my old colleague from the Hoenn region. He is in the need of some new, young and more able bodied students, who are knowledgable in science and geography. I sent him off the grades of the best few students of those subjects and out of the over a hundred grades of students that I sent him, he chose you, if you wish to go. You are already doing work at almost university level in those two subjects, so it would be understandable. Would you like to go to Hoenn?"

"It depends on what my family would say..."

"Well, I could call your parents or someone, if you wish, Skye."

"You can't call my parents..."

"Whyever not?!"

"They died in the Pueltown Floods five years ago..."

"Oh... Who looks after you then?"

"My cousin, Lunick. You could ask him, as he is now mine and my brothers guardian."

"Okay."

**10 minutes later...**

"Well, Skye. It is all sorted. You are going to Hoenn tomorrow, as it will be another two months before you will be able to take a boat there after that."

"Okay."

"You need to cheer up, too. You especially must if you are near Birch. He is happy and cheerful almost all of the time."

Wow... So I am going to become a famous professor's assistant... This will be... Kinda cool if you ask me!


	2. Meeting May!

Oh wow... Lilycove city... Hang on! I am meant to head down to Littleroot Town! Oh great...

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" I turned around and saw a girl, about the same age as me stood there. She was wearing a green bandana, an orange mini-dress, some black shorts, gloves, orange and black shoes and a green bag around her waist.

"Erm... Yeah. I need to get to Littleroot Town to meet Professor Birch there, but I have never been here to Hoenn before!" I rushed.

"Same here, but I am going to my new house there. Say, do you want to hitch a ride? My Mom is making me go with our stuff in the van over there and it would be nice to have some company erm... whats your name?"

"Skye. But yeah! I would like to get a ride down there! I am apparently Professor Birch's new assistant."

"My name is May... Hang on! My Dad, who is Petalburg City's new gym leader is friends with Birch and mentioned that a girl the same age as me is his new assistant on that Pokedex thingy! I would find it so cool to have a Pokedex! You are so lucky!"

"I am? Well, if it means that I don't have to put up with school back in Almia, anything is cool for me!" I grinned before following May to the van with her family's stuff in.

"Who is she, May?" A woman who looked relatively similar to May asked whilst walking over to us.

"Oh! Hi Mom! This is Skye! Professor Birch's new assistant! I have offered to let her go with me to Littleroot Town!"

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

About 30 minutes later...

"I'm bored!" May shouted.

"Same here."

"Hey! I have an idea! Lets play... Twister!"

"In a moving van?"

"Okay then... Truth or dare!"

"I like the sound of that more!"

"Okay, Skye! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the scariest moment of your life?" I began to shiver as I flashed back to the Pueltown Floods. I began to cry then.

"Is it a bit too sensative? Sorry for asking that!"

"No, May. It is fine... It is just that... I saw my parents drown when my hometown, called Pueltown, flooded five years ago..."

"Oh my gosh! Well... To be exactly honest, my parents died in a car crash when I was five. The people that I am with are my Foster Parents, Caroline and Norman."

"I was brought up alongside my brother and cousins by my oldest cousin. I miss my little bro though..."

"Aww... Poor you! Hey! We are here now!"

"Already?!"

"Yeah! We just spent an hour talking without realising it!"

How time flys when you are not having fun...


	3. Torchic, Brendan the bully, Poochyena!

"See ya, May!" I shouted to my new friend. She waved bye and went into her new house. I then looked about. Where is the lab?

"Excuse me, miss, but do you happen to be Skye Melodi Cloud?" I jumped and shot around.

"Erm, yeah! Are you the professor?" The guy laughed.

"Yep! Sure am! And I do kinda need your help!" Woah... Professor Birch is very loud and rushed.

"Okay... What do you want me to do?"

"Take one of these three Pokemon and come with me!" He held out three pokeballs. I picked up the one with a flame symbol and sent out the little pokemon. A little Torchic came out.

"Tor..."

"Aww... The little Torchic is just a baby, so it is shy at the moment, and you will probably become attached to each other very quickly."Birch explained.

"Yo! Dad! I'm here!" A boy walked over to us as he adjusted his white hat on his dark hair.

"Brendan! Finally! Here! Take one of these two." Birch held out the two remaining Pokeballs to his son.

"Yes! A Treecko! Hey... Is that this Skye kid? The geek from Almia?" The boy smirked.

"I am not a geek! It is bad enough still having to try and get over my parents drowning before my eyes then I get called a geek! The nerve of some people." I began yelling, but it turned into a grumble.

"Your parents drowned?"

"Yeah, but who cares?! I mean, it ain't my fault that Pueltown flooded when I was seven!" I snapped.

"Geez! Sorry! Whaddya want me to do, Dad?"

"Pack your bag. Yor dream to become a Pokemon Trainer is coming true." Birch sighed before telling me that we had to make a move on. We walked onto Route 101.

"Right then. Skye, can you make note of the pokemon that live within this sort of habitat? Use the notepad from my bag."

"Okay, Professor!" I smiled, then a Poochyena dived at me, scratching my face, making me shoiut in pain.

"Skye! Don't move! Poochyenas attack anything that moves!" Birch shouted, just to be made to back up against a tree by a whole pack of the scary pokemon. I made a squeak like noise and jerked a bit as the same poochyena scratched my face again.

"Woah! What is going on here?!" I heard May shout.

"Use my last Pokemon to battle them!" Birch shouted.

"Get the Poochyena off me and me and my Torchic will help!" I shouted to my friend who nodded.

"Mudkip! Use water gun!" May shouted, and the pokemon got blasted off me. I quickly stood up and ran over to May.

"Torchic! Use Ember!"

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun again!" The members of the group that were not knocked out by that attack made a run for it. The one that hurt me though... It started nuzzling my leg.

"Use this Pokeball and catch it. You can easily store it at my lab if you want, or you could give it to your friend here. Meet me in the lab in a few minutes. Both of you." Birch said before walking away.

"Glad thats over!" I sighed, before sitting on the grass, but I then realised that my sight in one of my eyes was red.

"I hope that you remembered that my new Poochyena scratched you, and that there is a bit of blood in your eye." May muttered. Before I let out a little squeal. Yep. I had forgotten about that.


	4. Pokedex and our unbeatable team!

"Okay then, seeming as both of you played a large part in the rescue up there, I want you both to run an errand for me. You can take as long as you want, as long as it if finished before I, or you two, die." Birch smiled. Nice way to put it. Finish the errand before we die.

"Okay... What do you want us to do?" May asked.

"I want you both to complete the Pokedex for me." We both gawped. The item of legends that was posessed by few. Red, Leaf, Kris and Gold... Or was it Ethan? Meh, who cares.

"Sure thing! I want to catch Pokemon to participate in Gym battles with!" May grinned.

"I want to participate in contests, so sure if it involves an adventure!" I grinned.

"Forgetting about somebody?!" Came from behind us then. Since when was Brendan here?

"Brendan! The amount of times that I have given you a Pokedex and you have broke it is unbelievable! How do I know that I can trust you, boy?!" Birch then snapped.

"Because I know that I have two Pokedex rivals that I MUST prove to be better than, so I know not to break it, so please Dad!" Brendan begged. Birch groaned and walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled out three Pokedexes.

"One for Skye..." He gave me one of them.

"One for May..." He gave May another.

"And unfortunatley one for Brendan..." Brendan snatched it out of his hand and began to run off.

"SEE YA, SUCKERS!" He yelled before slamming the lab door shut. Birch just groaned again.

"I wish that he would act more his age..." He sighed before turning to some research that he was doing.

"You can keep the Mudkip too, May." He muttered before going deep in thought.

"Hey, do you want to travel together, as we will end up making a totally unbeatable team, won't we, Skye?!" May grinned. I nodded. Oh yes we will!


	5. Two fears in a few minutes!

"Right then, so we are on Route 101, and if I am correct, Oldale town is the closest town to here?" I asked.

"I think so! Lets go Skye!" May grinned before grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the route.

"EEEK! POOCHYENA!" I shrieked as we stepped into the taller grass and one came over to us. May shook her head. I glared at her as I sent Torchic out.

"Oh great, here she goes..." May groaned as the Poochyena used bite on Torchic. I growled.

"TORCHIC! USE PECK!" I yelled, and my Pokemon attacked.

"Skye..." May tried grabbing my wrist to pull be away, but I just batted her arm away from me.

"No! I need battling experience!" I snapped.

"Must be someone's ti-"

"No. Just no, May." I snapped after covering her mouth.

"Torchic! Use ember!" I yelled after moving my hands off May's mouth.

"Tor!" Torchic screeched as the incredibly accurate shot hit the Poochyena head on.

"Hey, why don't we go to Oldale town?" May asked. I began to sulk.

"No! I want to beat this stupid Pokemon!" I whinged.

"Mudkip, water gun." May groaned. I froze to the spot then... Water... One of my other most morbid fears... The Pueltown Floods flashed through my memory again. My parents tortured faces as I was hugging Daniel when they drowned... The scared face that Daniel had on during it all...

I let out a small whimper and fell to my knees and began to cry. May told Mudkip not to attack me then.

"Skye?..." She whispered.

"Water... Keep me away from the water... Flooding scares me... water in unnatural places scares me..." I sobbed before passing out.


	6. He hates me! Pokemon Centre!

I was shaking all of the way to Oldale town thanks to May. My fear of water gets the better of me most of the time.

"I am so Sorry, Skye! I mean it!" May was begging for me to forgive her.

"I know that you are... Please stop apologising! I just need to find a way to get over my fear of water..." I shuddered at the mere mention of that word beginning with 'w'.

"Hey, it is getting late, Skye, and we are at Oldale town now, should we stay at the Pokemon centre for the night?" May then asked me. I nodded as we linked arms and walked in.

"Hello and welcome to the Oldale Pokemon Centre! I take it that both of you are new trainers?" A girl with pink hair asked us. Both me and May jumped at the sudden voice and we quickly nodded.

"Okay then! Come this way!" She grabbed our wrists and dragged us over to a counter.

"Hey! Mom! These two are new trainers! Now show 'em!" The girl begged.

"Oh... Please calm down... Well, welcome to the Pokemon Centre, Girls! Do you both know what to do here?"

"Erm..." I am not sure.

"You can stay the night, use the PC and heal Pokemon? Is that it?" May asked.

"Yep. All three of those. And you can call people who are far away, like in other regions, like Almia for example." The woman explained. My eyes began to shine.

"You can?! Oh! I so want to call my little brother and cousins!" I feel so happy now!

**A few minutes later...**

"_Oh great. The dropout calls me."_

"Oh shut up, Daniel. I am not a dropout. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you are okay! Are you?"

_"Yeah... Why are you always so worried about me though, Skye?"_

"Look, I almost lost you as well as Mom and Dad when Pueltown flooded. Mom and Dad had just got you to me when they drowned. They asked me to always look after you and see if you are okay!" I snapped.

_"I WAS NEVER TOLD THAT I ALMOST DIED TOO! WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD?!"_

"You were too young to understand!"

_"You are only a few months older than me though... Oh... y'know what? Don't bother calling me again, Skye. Not until it is accepted that I am older than when I was in the Pueltown Floods!"_ Daniel yelled at me before he cut off the call. I sank to the ground and began to cry. I have no parents to turn to and my brother hates me. The only person that I have is my closest friend now. I am glad that May is here with me...


	7. The first Team Aqua appearance!

I growled to myself as I stormed down Route 102, May quite far behind me.

"Stupid Daniel. He didn't see Mom and Dad die. I did though." I growled to myself.

"Now, what is a little girl like you doing out here?" I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me around. I kicked the guy in the face when he grasped my wrist even tighter. I ran off quickly then, knowing that Petalburg City is still quite far away.

"GET THAT GIRL!" The guy yelled in the distance then, and a few people ran after me. A few moments later, I ran into the irritating Brendan.

"Watch it, idiot!" He snapped at me.

"People... Chasing me!" I panted, jumping behind him when I heard them in the distance.

"There she is! But how can such a scaredy skitty be related to that guy from Fiore who captured Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza?!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY COUSIN!" I screamed at the guys there, at least they weren't like one of those guys who kidnap children in the middle of nowhere, hey?

"Gah! Who're they?!" Brendan shouted.

"I have no idea." I whispered. A few moments later, May ran over, and got grabbed by the arm by one of the guys.

"Come with us, little Skye, show us how your cousin managed to get the legendaries out, and we will let your friend go." May sent out her Mudkip and screamed for it to use water gun on the man holding her arm. May broke out and ran over to us, just as a few police officers appeared.

"There are the outlaws!" The officers shouted. Moments later, the guys after me had been arrested.

"Are you three okay? Especially you, Skye." One of them asked us.

"Yes, other than the fact that I think they broke my wrist, and haha, Solana." I groaned.

"Aw damn it! Lunick, Kaylie and Dainel said that it would trick you!"

"Sorry, they got it wrong, Solly. Why are you here anyway?"

"Those guys are in a group called Team Aqua, lead by a guy called Archie. They have been chasing Lunick around Fiore trying to find out how he befriended the Weather Trio, but when they suddenly stopped was when you left to come here, so Lunick guessed that they were going to get it from you."

"Ah. Explains- OUCH! BRENDAN! CAREFUL OF THE WRIST!" Brendan smirked, letting go of my wrist, which looked really sore and swollen now.

"If Lunick noticed you do that, you would be dead in seconds, kid. See ya, Music." Solana laughed, walking away with her Plusle.

"JUST BECAUSE MY MIDDLE NAME IS MELODI, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY NAME IS MUSIC!"

"Yeah right!" I growled and turned around before storming away to Petalburg City. Brendan and May just looked at me, confused as to why I keep getting irritated. They just don't know about my conversation with Daniel yesterday... As I sat down on the sofa in the Pokemon Centre, May ran in looking for me.

"There you are, Skye! You need someone to look at that wrist! And I need to ask you something too." May ran off then, to get someone to look at my wrist.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Right, my wrist is in a cast and bandage now. What did you want to ask me?" I asked, looking down at my broken wrist.

"Ever since last night you keep getting angry. Why?"

"Oh... I may as well tell you... I had a chat with my little brother, Daniel last night. He got annoyed that I was so over-protective of him, because our parents just before they drowned asked me to always look after him. He is only a few months younger than me, so he got ticked off... Said that he refuses to talk to me until I stop being over-protective..."#

"Ahh... I feel for you..."

* * *

**Right, as you know, I rarely ever do author's notes in this story, but I have a poll for what Pokemon Skye catches first. Please vote on it!**


	8. So clumsy!

"Come on, Skye! You have to meet my dad!" May shouted, grabbing my unbroken wrist and dragging me to the Petalburg Gym the next day.

"Daddy! Are you here?!" May yelled as we walked inside.

"May? Is that you?" A man walked over to us both.

"Hiya, Daddy! Skye, this is my 'Dad', Norman! Daddy, this is my friend and the professor's assistant, Skye!"

"Ah, the girl who witnessed her parents drown?" I froze at that. I hate reminders of that day. The nightmares are bad enough.

"Oh, she hates anyone mentioning it, Daddy." May stated, trying to stop me from crying.

"I can't take this!" I sobbed, storming outside, bumping into a local boy, called Wally, on the way. I went and sat up in a tree as that was the only place that I could go without water being there to terrify me. After about ten minutes, I noticed May with that Wally kid.

"Now that Ralts is weakened, you throw the pokeball, okay?"

"Okay." I watched in amazement as May acted just like a teacher to Wally, and he was quite keen for May to show him what to do. It reminded me of... Mom and Dad... Oh Arceus... I then fell out of the tree and began crying even more because I accidentally landed on my broken wrist, making it hurt even more.

"OH NO! Skye!" May yelled, running over to me and helping me up.

"My arm really hurts now..." I whispered as May realised that I was limping.

"Probably your leg too..." May stated, helping me walk back to Petalburg.

"So clumsy, Skye. What happened?" I looked at who said that.

"D-Daniel?!"


	9. Temporary Forgiveness

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thought you were ignoring me."

"I was, until Solana told us that you had hurt your arm..."

"Oh, and I was the overprotective one, Daniel?"

"Well... Hehehe..."

"Erm... I hate to butt in, but your leg is injured, Skye, and your arm is a lot worse now." May stated, looking between me and Daniel. I nodded before ruffling my brother's hair with my uninjured arm, embarrasing him greatly.

"Okay, May. And anyway, little brother... How did you get here?"

"Well... I..."

"You went and begged Spenser to use his Fearow to bring you here."

"How did you-"

"I know you, Daniel." Moments later, I began coughing.

"Skye?!" May shouted as I fell to my knees. Daniel looked around before realising something.

"The sea water! She can smell the sea water!" Daniel yelled, before helping me up.

"Not... Feeling so good..." I groaned as the two of them helped me into the Pokemon centre.

"You seriously need to start considering your surroundings more, sister."

"Oh shut up. You are not much better with bugs. You wander into the Lyra Forest and come out sobbing through your insectophobia." I coughed.

"Oh yeah, and it ALWAYS has to be about ME and MY safety! Not your own! I remember why I was ignoring you now." Daniel kicked my aching ankle before storming out.

"Argh... Daniel..." I whispered before crying. He just doesn't get that I am still trying to get over Mom and Dad... He may have, but I haven't... Not yet... He wasn't the one who saw their final breath. He wasn't the one who ran away through the pain of losing them during their funeral. He isn't the one who is... Plagued with nightmares of that day, day in and day out.


	10. Saving the Plusle

I grumbled to myself whilst May was just looking at me confusedly as we walked along a path.

"Something happen?"

"Yes. Daniel hates me again. And he hurt my ankle."

"PLUS!"

"Was that a Pokemon?" May asked, looking around frantically. I then noticed a boy with a Plusle on the path to the Petalburg woods.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON! YOU HAVE LOST ME TOO MANY BATTLES! YOU ARE USELESS!" I then noticed him kick the poor little Plusle. I limped over to him.

"Hey! That isn't any way to treat a Pokemon!"

"And why does some geek care?"

"I am not a geek. And, just so you know, if someone different to me saw what you just did to that Plusle, you could have got arrested!"

"And how do you know about those stupid rules?!"

"My cousin is a Ranger. Now either stop hurting the Plusle, or I will force you to stop."

"Well, if you are so 'angelic' you take the stupid thing! It is weak anyway." He shoved the Plusle's Pokeball into my hand and stormed off into the woods. I walked over to the scared little Pokemon.

"Are you okay?..." I asked it. It backed away, at least until I tickled it by it's ear.

"Aww! Where did you find the Plusle?" May awed, making it cower away behind me.

"It was getting beat up by it's trainer."

"YOU STOLE IT?!"

"No, he shoved Plusle's Pokeball in my hand when I said that what he was doing to Plusle was cruel."

"Oh... Well nice to meet you, you cute little thing!" May grinned, hugging the little Pokemon.


	11. An unfortunate companion

Me and May made our way into Petalburg Woods after calming the little Plusle, I mean my little Plusle, down. But whilst doing so, my head began to really hurt.

"Skye? Do you want to sit down for a minute?" May asked me when I stumbled into a tree. I nodded before sliding to the ground and dropping my head into my hands. Moments later, I passed out.

* * *

"_Water. We need water to learn the secrets."_ _I opened my eyes, and noticed that I was surrounded by lots of water. I opened my mouth to yell out, but I just began to choke on the water. There was three figures_ _just in front of me. Or was it above?_ _I realised that I was tied up, and the people were intending to do something to me._

_"How can you get the secrets about Kyogre when the keeper of the secrets is drowning though?!"_

_"Stop over-reacting, Shelly!"_

_"Matt! Shelly is correct. See if that friend will be able to help her. If she fails, we torture and drown the prisoner. Maybe see if we do that we could find out from that Fiore Ranger, as he would be weakened by the death of his cousin."_

* * *

"Wake up, Skye. You need to wake up." I quickly shot up and found myself breathing heavily.

"Oh- Oh my Arceus! I need to- to- to..." I groaned before falling back onto the ground. May helped me sit up, and I could barely see a few other people there too.

"Relax, Skye. You hit your head hard on a tree root." One of the people said.

"B-But I..." I groaned.

"I know about what happened in your nightmare, Skye. You were muttering to yourself." As my vision became clearer, I noticed who the other people were. The one who spoke earlier was my brother. Just then, it was Lunick. The one who never spoke was Kaylie. My whole family were here.

"I'm scared..." I whispered as May helped me stand up.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to let you drown because of some bad guys. That's why Daniel is going with you guys. See ya!" Kaylie yelled before running off. Lunick pushed Daniel into me, and ran off laughing.

"Seriously?!" Daniel yelled after them before leaning against a tree in a huff.

"Ugh... I don't believe it... Anyway, how long was I out?"

"About half an hour. Your brother was waiting for your cousins in Petalburg City to get here to take him back to Fiore, and I found the three of them a few minutes after you passed out." I was glad that it wasn't for too long.

"Mai!"

"Plus?" I turned around then.

"Did Lunick forget Minun?" I asked Daniel then.

"Nope. He's mine now." Daniel smiled, petting Minun.


	12. The dreams of all three

**A/N I was planning not to do much today, except just stare at DeviantART all day, seeming as I am usually flat out lazy on my birthday. Unfortunately, my siblings absolutely ruined my day, and I ended up having to daydream to escape reality, so I decided to update this story for the first time in a while, and will try to make it longer than the typical chapter in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't believe I'm stuck here with you and your crazy friend, Skye." Daniel was pouting as May was looking around at the Pokemon in he forest.

"Hey, that's what you get for trusting Kaylie. I only trust her with copying homework off me, but she can't now." Daniel began to mutter something to himself before May squealed, and there was a Wurmple on her arm that was squirming about making May scream.

"Catch it, May!" I grinned, before she glared at me. She mustn't like those squirmy, gooey bugs. I'm fine with them though, because I only don't like water types. Girls stereotypically don't like bugs. Does that mean I'm stereotypically not a girl? Ugh, I hate all of these stereotypes. Wait a second... My brother is scared of bugs... Ehehe... He's a girl... In a stereotypical kind of way.

"Do I have to?!"

"It evolves into Beautifly."

"OMA! I LOVE PRETTY POKEMON LIKE THAT!" May then sent out her Mudkip to battle the Wurmple. I gulped a slight bit and stepped back a bit. I usually keep my distance from water types. Well, not that people hadn't already figured that out.

"Skye... It's been close to six years... You still haven't got over Mum and Dad dying?..."

"You don't get it, Daniel. Plus, you would get mad at me again if I tried to explain."

"Fine. Have it your way." I glared at him just as I heard May let out a sigh of relief because she had caught the Wurmple.

"It's getting quite late now. We are too far into the forest to turn back or go ahead. Should we stop here for the night?" May then asked. I nodded and sat down against a tree. May yawned and copied my actions. Daniel, being one of them typical hyper boys, climbed up into a tree and sat down in it.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Skye. Seriously. I'm not as clumsy as you." Moments later, I felt myself dropping off. I knew I was going to have one of those typical nights where I have the dream about my parents dying... But I ended up seeing more than just that.

"_Whee!" I giggled as I threw some toys into the air. I was seven years old, and playing in my family's front room. I jumped up and ran over to pick up my plush Pichu just as I realised my feet were drenced. I passed it off as Daniel spilling a drink before I began to play again. It was like that for another twenty minutes, before I figured something was wrong as I began to feel even more water._

"_Mummy! Daddy! Lots of water is downstairs!" I yelled, before a large gush of water poured into the room, pulling me underneath the surface. Just before I lost consciousness, I felt someone grab me and pull me above the water._

"_Are you okay, Skye?!"_

"_Yes, Daddy! What is happening?!"_

"_There is time for explaining and a time for acting, Skye. We can't talk right now!" Dad pulled me into the kitchen and got me at the highest point in there, on top of some cupboards._

"_Where is Mummy and Daniel?!"_

"_I'm going to go and find them, Skye. Stay put!" I sat drenched and shivering for about ten minutes and watched in fear as the water levels began to rise even more. _The rest of the dream went as it usually does... I jolted up and looked at my phone. Only midnight? Usually the typical part of my dream takes up all night... I looked at my brother and noticed that he looked a slight bit worried whilst he was asleep. He's probably got some sort of nightmare happening in his head too. I shook my head and lay back down. I should be sleeping, not worrying. I then lay down and fell back to sleep, but found myself dreaming something different.

"_Over here, Skye! There is Team Aqua and Team Magma! Lets stop them!" May was stood there, and waving her arms about. Daniel was stood next to me, and another boy about his age was by his side._

"_Come on, Liam. Skye. We have some villains to tell that they shouldn't mess with us." Daniel growled, cracking his wrists and walking forward with this Liam kid. I ran forward to Mat, Daniel and Liam, wondering what was going to happen. Moments later, I got grabbed from behind and restrained._

"_We've got the girl! It doesn't matter if we lose to Team Magma!" The woman with red hair and blue clothing yelled as my brother turned around and noticed. I'm confused! Oh so confused!_

"_Skye!"_

"_Dani-" My mouth got covered to stop me from calling out. I am unsure about what these people want with me, unless it is- My cousin._

I woke up again, scared to think that what just happened was real. But it wasn't, thank Arceus. And it was morning too, and Daniel jumped to the ground yawning and May was beginning to stir.

"I had some strange dream last night, sis..."

"What was it? Anyway, I had my fair share of crazy dreams last night..."

"We, and by we, I mean you, me, May and my childhood friend who lives in Rustboro, were on a volcano. These two weird teams were there too, fighting over some sort of meteorite before the woman, who had red hair and was called Shelly, grabbed you and took you as this Team Aqua's prisoner, saying that it didn't matter if they didn't get the meteorite..." My eyes went wide.

"I had that dream too."

"Same here..." May yawned as she sat up and sorted out her bandanna.

Now, that can't be a coincidence if we all had that dream.


	13. Liam, Roxanne and more Team Aqua!

"Something is really bugging me out about this forest at the moment..." I whispered, getting glared at by Daniel, and feeling some sort of eerie presence nearby. Was someone following us?...

"HIYA!" Me and May screamed when a boy about Daniel's age hung upside down in a tree grinning. Daniel burst out laughing though.

"That scared my sister and her freaky friend, Liam! Anyway, since when did Roxanne let you into the woods alone?" The boy jumped out of the tree and shrugged his shoulders. Wait a second! Roxanne... Roxanne... Where do I remember that name from? Ah! She was mine and Daniel's neighbour along with Liam until the floods! Their home got destroyed and they moved out here to Hoenn! Apparently, she is a bit of an honour student, like me, seeming as we were almost literally joined at the hip when we were younger!

"Anyway, do you guys know anything about the freaks wearing blue wondering the woods? Roxanne noticed some of them yesterday on her daily stroll to just outside the woods." I shook my head and decided to just leave my brother and Liam talking. May stayed by my side.

"Hey, whilst we wait for those two, and seeming as you are now conflicted between fighting gyms and participating in contests, do you want to have a training battle? After all, we don't know Plusle's battling experience." I nodded before looking around.

"Or maybe when we get out of the forest..." I stated, shivering at the sight of the vast surroundings. May nodded, grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me to near the exit of the woods. We stopped because there was a man getting attacked by some people wearing blue. And not just any people wearing blue. Team Aqua.

"It's them, Skye... Those people from route 102..."

"Yeah, the same group, but probably not the same and exact people."

"We have just one way to see." May then sent out her Mudkip and... Poochyena... That brings back bad memories. I briefly held my hand to my right eye which I, upon reflexes, shut, and I felt the now scabbing over scratch. That little Pokemon caused me quite a bit of pain. I sent out Plusle and Torchic too, before we walked a bit closer.

"Give us those goods!"

"No! I never wi- You two! The two with the Pokemon! Please help me!" Looks like the guy noticed us. Yay, we have to battle. Sarcasm right there, folks. The man quickly ran to behind me and May, and shook our shoulders a bit. I pulled my shoulder out of his grip and told him to take a chill pill. Looks like that message was recieved.

"ZIGZAGOON! Stop these two brats from... Wait a second... Stop the brat with the Mudkip and Poochyena from interfering! Boy, am I going to get a promotion for siezing the other brat!" Who knew it. Team Aqua were offering promotions and rewards for capturing me. Just because my cousin is unfortunately the only person to ever come across all three of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza in Fiore. And that they think I know something about it.

"Grr... Lets kick some butt, Skye!" And butt did we kick. After a few Embers here, Thunder Shocks there, Water Guns (ugh...) up and bites down, that Team Aqua member was down and out.

"Now, what would happen if the boss and his admins find out about this?... Oh well! We are going to get something of extreme importance from Rustboro! I will let you twerps go... For today! I won't go as easy on you!" Looks like I have some sort of challenge on my hands...


	14. Roxanne's April Fools!

"Thank you so much! I swear, if I wasn't so late, I would have given you both a major reward!" The man being harassed by Team Aqua just made a run for it then, out of the forest. I recalled Plusle and Torchic then, before May looked at me.

"I know that we were meant to have a training battle just outside the forest... But, your Plusle actually seems just as tough as our other Pokemon." I nodded, before looking in the direction that the man had run.

"Lets go. The exit is just over there." I ran out of the forest with May then, and we looked about. There was quite an open area. At first, though, I was confused as to why there was a bridge over open grass. Until I noticed it bob up and down a slight bit. Water. I- I've got to... Walk over that water.

"Dude, why did you both just leave us in the forest?!" I jumped when Daniel and his friend approached us from behind then.

"You wouldn't shut up..." I began to feel a cold sweat develop on my forehead then, before shutting my eyes and whispering to myself. "_Water can't hurt me. I can't hurt water. My body is seventy percent water, so why am I scared? Water won't hurt me."_ Moments later, I felt someone grab my wrist, before hitting me in the face.

"This isn't the Skye Cloud that I knew years ago!" My eyes opened quickly then, before gasping.

"Roxanne?!" I yelled, before she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Rox, ever since Pueltown flooded, she's been scared of water." Daniel smirked, poking my arm as his friend began to grin. Oh boy, getting called 'Rox' has been one of Roxanne's pet hates ever since school years ago.

"Ugh, idiots. Anyway, you have got to see where I work in Rustboro city, Skye!" Roxanne grabbed my wrist then, and intended to show me something. But that ended up in me closing my eyes and tripping up repeatedly on the bridge. "Open your eyes... We are off the bridge!" I opened my eyes before glaring at Roxanne. "April fools!"

"SERIOUSLY, ROXANNE?!" I clamped my eyes shut then, as May managed to reach us.

"Hey, you left me with the pests! You could have at least took me with you!"

"Sorry, but me and Skye have been friends ever since we were little, and I keep forgetting that we have other friends... It makes me feel as though we are seven again..."

**Sorry for the very short chapter, but with my writer's block, I am stuck, and I wanted to try and write something down.**


End file.
